Talk:Ineptitude
Potential interaction with multi-attack skills like Barrage, Cyclone Axe, and Hundred Blades seems interesting and, if each attack triggers them (I'm looking at Clumsiness, which indicates that each attack in Hundred Blades really is a separate attack for spell purposes), quite noteworthy (i.e. obscenely damaging). Anyone have previous experience with this? 141.161.54.24 05:31, 7 January 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, in FoW, our Barrage-spamming ranger got a fix of Spiteful Spirit. After rezzing him, I warned him if he keeps doing it I'll be putting him as a low priority target for healing. Why bother heal someone who's killing himself rapidly, when the same time and energy can be better spent keeping a different party member alive? :But this is really a generic combo (and requires enemy to cooperate with you), so I'm not sure where to mark it (I think marking it everywhere is a bad idea). -PanSola 05:38, 7 January 2006 (UTC) :Ineptitude doesn't interrupt the attack, so it wouldn't do anything interesting, other than the damage, and giving a 90% chance to them to miss with any other attacks. Clumsiness has an interesting interaction with multi-attack skills. If the attack is about to start (i.e. Clumsiness is applied before the skill is hit), then it will interrupt the skill on the first hit, and do nothing else, as thought it'd been interrupted normally. If it's applied DURING the attack animation, then the hits that have been affected, will still hit, but any following ones will not. With Dual Attacks, it counts each attack as a seperate hit, but the first hit, as the skill in whole. So, if you apply it before the skill starts, it interrupts the whole thing, but if you manage to get it in the middle of the attack, then it will interrupt the final attack, but not the first one, halving any damage done, and taking about 1/2 a second off of any conditions that are applied with the attacks. - Patch of Celestia 09:48, 13 November 2006 (CST) ::Hmm... the only places it makes sense to note which skills count as multiple attacks, in my opinion, is in the Attack article. It is both relevant and helpful there. Extraneous here. Especially since I now realize Ineptitude doesn't trigger on every attack, as I first thought (you'd think there would be an "and Ineptitude ends" at the end of the description - like there is for Clumsiness - to make it a bit clearer, but there isn't... go figure; guess the skill descriptions aren't quite as standardized as they could be). ::The only thing I'm still wondering about is whether being Blinded or killed as Ineptitude (or any other similar skill) triggers on one of the attacks in a multi-attack skill will prevent all of the other attacks from going off successfully. The timing there fascinates me. 141.161.54.56 19:49, 7 January 2006 (UTC) The damage formula for Ineptitude is Damage = 7 * (Illusion Magic) + 30. The base damage is 30 and for each point in Illusion Magic, the damage increases by 7 points. Damage from Ineptitude ignores armour. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Conscript (talk • ) 2006-03-16 20:54:35. I just tested it with my mesmer against the Doppelganger and on the Isle of the Nameless. It appears to take effect after the attack action is completed but before the miss chance is calculated. -- Gordon Ecker 04:41, 7 January 2007 (CST) Nerf? Never mind, fixed now. --Krin 23:26, 19 May 2006 (CDT) about time... * Does blinding happen before or after the attack that triggers it? * Was the "low cooldown" written with 20 sec recharge in mind? -PanSola, LAFTable(sing) 01:23, 22 May 2006 (CDT) :The attack triggering Ineptitude is, I believe, interrupted, though this is not stated in the description. The blinding is after the attack, but the attack deals no damage because of interruption. -- Emrys Taliesin 21:53, 10 July 2006 (CDT) :Regarding the "low cooldown", the hex lasts 4 to 9 seconds and the blinding is 10 seconds, so assuming they don't remove the hex/heal the condition quickly, the caster has at best 1 or 2 seconds and at worst 10 seconds to cope with the attacker (assuming 1v1) --Vortexsam 21:59, 10 July 2006 (CDT) ::Not true. The recharge is 20 seconds, plain and simple. 20 seconds is not "low recharge". Atleast not in my opinion, and I wouldn't even dream of any experienced player thinking 20 seconds is "low recharge". I say re-word the note. Spelling error I can't find this anywhere on the internet. Could it be possibly spelt wrong? Dictionary.com: Ineptitude --SK 07:35, 27 April 2007 (CDT) :There was a typo in your search - yours says "inpetitude" which is indeed not a word. Dictionary.com: Ineptitude --Mechasoupx 11:40, 27 April 2007 (CDT) Looks Like a Nerf... The wording of the this skill used to read "For the next X seconds every time target foe attacks..." They nerfed the skill to only work on the first attack after application. Anyone know when this occured? ---Mica :The wording changed but the actual effect has always been the same. --Fyren 16:53, 26 July 2007 (CDT) New Boss? There is a new boss under sig of cap places, but where exactly is this boss located in that area? Dean Harper 18:55, 4 September 2007 (CDT) related skills Why is empathy related (Yes i know damage when attacking, but ineptitude is only once) 21:50, 30 October 2007 (UTC) :Well, it's punishing for attacking and it's a mesmer skill... however I don't think that's enough for related, so I guess I'll remove it --Gimmethegepgun 21:55, 30 October 2007 (UTC) De-Buff Why don't they nerf Clumsiness, that's what is imbalanced, not those 5 seconds of Ineptitude or the e-management of AI + Nightmare. 137.226.166.14 13:22, 14 November 2007 (UTC) - my comment A.Saturnus 13:23, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :CLumsiness is now just a different version of this skill. I think both skills should be elites :) ::Because this would strike for 300 on a frenzywar at VoD. And with the spammability, a war would be rendered useless because of this. Even without Frenzy, it is a ridiculous hit to take, and waiting to pass by? No, it was recast too soon... It was sick. -- -- (s)talkpage 16:42, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :::Well, maybe Frenzy isn't the best skill in the game after all? And compare the 150 damage this does in 15 seconds to the 400 damage Clumsiness will do in 15 seconds. A.Saturnus 18:12, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Blind -- -- (s)talkpage 18:14, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :::By that logic, then Blinding Flash and Blinding Surge should be nerfed because they both render all melee classes effectively useless. Actually, even more so than Inept. --Franzwald 20:49, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::::But they don't deal a ridiculous amount of damage -- -- (s)talkpage 21:08, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Ineptitude doesn't deal a ridiculous amount of damage either. At least not compared to Clumsiness A.Saturnus 10:31, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Sure, but both Blinding Flash and Blinding Surge's blind outlast the recharge, and BSurge definitely deals a decent amount of damage. Much more in need of nerfing than Ineptitude if you ask me. --Franzwald 18:30, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::::usually u know a skill is in need of a nerf when EVERY SINGLE GVG team uses it, Ineptitude was one of those, and Bsurge is very much indeed one of those skills.. and what bout the recent super mega ultra buff to Word of healing? Where did that come from?! Majnore 21:11, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::That isn't also to mention that Inept only (used to) shut down a melee char for at most 10 of 15 seconds; now it's a mere 10 out of every 20 seconds (~21 if you count casting time). Bsurge, on the other hand, can shut a foe down indefinitely. The continuous shutdown can be maintained with a mere 7 points invested in Air Magic. Furthermore, a foe doesn't have to attack for Bsurge to trigger, whereas they do for Inept; and typically at the GvG level, people are smart enough not to attack thru it, therefore not suffering it's damage. --Franzwald 22:30, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::That's a myth. Even players from top guild will often attack through Inept. On average, you'll have 0,44 seconds to stop your attack, and that's just not enough to consistently avoid triggering Inept. But anyway. By far not every guild used Inept and everyone who uses Inept also uses Clumsiness and again, that's where the real damage is coming from. A.Saturnus 11:44, 19 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Blind is also an easier thing to remove than the hex itself is and a dismiss can heal for most of the damage done. But inep was definitely not the problem, clums all the way. 76.102.172.202 08:10, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Well, mesmers have too few "ridiculous" damage spells in contrast to most of the other classes as it is; so maybe we by-god deserve a few. (I think neither is particularly ridiculous). Take a hint: Quit attacking for four seconds. 71.82.6.233 06:20, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Note removal That combo is only useful in pve. If someone is hexed with SS and ineptitude, they're gonna stop attacking. If you meant to remove the note entirely......carry on. 222.153.229.8 00:05, 31 January 2008 (UTC) : Actually I was an ineptitude mesmer (b4 the nerf) and we had an SS-er on our team and owned a sin in less then 5 seconds :/ Lost-Blue 00:07, 31 January 2008 (UTC) ::I meant against intelligent players >_> And I didn't think that was a useful note anyways. 222.153.229.8 00:09, 31 January 2008 (UTC) ::: A lot of other notes arn't worth it or are opinoinated as well :P, and yes hopefully intelligent players will realize this combo xD Lost-Blue 00:11, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :::: Clumsiness + SS > Ineptitude + SS. Not that using them together is a particularly viable tactic in the first place.. --Shadowcrest 00:17, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Oh please. Next you'll say that frenzy and heal sig shouldn't be used together. 222.153.229.8 00:28, 31 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::I would never say that, thats almost blasphemous! --Shadowcrest 00:30, 31 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::That shatters my reality Lost-Blue 04:56, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Nerfage Haha! Suck it melee-haters >=D--Darksyde Never Again 21:19, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :Lol! --Shadowcrest 21:22, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks anet....you killed another mesmer build. You killed two of my favorite skills in one freaking day. Thank you very freaking much... -Kalle Damos :And it wasn't broken or anything. Lol --- -- (s)talkpage 22:02, 6 February 2008 (UTC) They sould have reduced recharge to 15 sec and make it 5 second lasting. would have given a 2/3 cooldown time, instead of a 1/2 cooldown time. Now it's a 1/5 cooldown time... ouch. I do understand that 10 seconds was sorta long but there was no need of nerfing it that much.Big Bow 22:06, 6 February 2008 (UTC) I had an anti-melee build built around this and Wandering Eye and Anet effectivly killed it. That is like the thrid mesmer build they have killed with the Nerfzuka... -Kalle Damos :What the hell is this? These get nerfed but friggin Insidious Parasite doesn't....Mesmer Haters all over GW. Toxin 22:22, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Meh... I think it's still usable, just have to use it as a surprise on an enemy, with fast casting it's still possible to kick so butts again. Mantra of Persistence can help for the decreased duration.Big Bow 22:38, 6 February 2008 (UTC) I don't like that this has to be a surprise attack now, though. I always liked ineptitude and clumsiness for it's deterrent qualities, not it's straight damage. Although the damage was pretty nice. :"Pretty nice" or "insane"? Especially with VoD to boot it was just so freaking crazy... --- -- (s)talkpage 10:04, 7 February 2008 (UTC) ::I see A-net still has some Sin love out there <3 -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 11:57, 7 February 2008 (UTC) This is ridiculous! Why the Mesmer hate? WHY? - Geb Mindstalker 12:48, 7 February 2008 (UTC) come on its not that bad! the blind and damage is untouched, alltough its quicker to wait it out, if u cast it on an attacking foe the effect is the same... just that u only have to wait 4 secs instead of 10 to get rid of it, not that bad imo, not like its "KILLING" the skill / builds focused around it.. Majnore 14:34, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :Protip: Apply the goddamn skill on an already attacking target you whiners. -Yikey 15:37, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Ineptitude is only effective as a surprise spell on a already attacking target or about to start attacking. If you used to cast Ineptitude on a non attacking target and it triggered you might as well tell them to go back to pre... Cuz moderatly good players will wait till it wears off before attacking. If you want to play ineptitude for that purpose, you'd better switch to a blinding skill imo. Ineptitude = Surprise Big Bow 17:04, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Less than 120 damage over the course of 20 seconds wasn't anything to be excited about. Ineptitude's strength was in it's shutdown abilities. Ineptitude did this in two ways; One, by scaring an opponent from blind and 114 damage for 10 seconds; or, if they hit, then they're blinded for 10seconds anyways. Now it's just a blind, as 4 seconds of not hitting is nothing. And as a surprise attack, it's pathetic. Let elementalists do damage, and mesmers control and shutdown opponents, as is supposed to be. :Seriously ppl, stop bitching about the nerf, it wasnt that hard. If u apply it to an allready attacking foe it will work the same way, and if u put it on some1 who is not attacking ok they will only have to wait 4 secs instead of 10, but really.. matters? not attacking due to hex or not hitting due to condition = same to me... Clumsiness got a harder hit tbh Majnore 20:46, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Ineptitude has 1/3 the usefulness now, though. And conditions are much more easy to remove than hexes, its just now that the hex lasts only for 4 seconds. Ineptitude was really the only decent illusion elite. Now it's less than mediocre. Besides, why do you care if we're "bitching"? If it bothers you so much, then don't bother reading it. :My point is ur overdoing it, it isnt that bad... I would still run it in both PvP and PvE, if u use it with skill and strategy it has the same effect as before, just u cant spam around like a WoW kid anymore, u gotta use the precision of a GW player =) Majnore 11:08, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::The whole reason A-Net made this skill was to blind attackers, and to enforce that, they reduced the duration so that players would use this skill for that reason, not to scare your foe into not attacking 50% of the time. The point of being a mesmer is surprise interupts, shutdowns, and disabling of other players through the use of skills, not by the use of having a sin or a warrior look at the pretty inepitude icon on their screen for 10 seconds. If you really want to use it for how it is not supposed to be used, bring Mantra of Persistence and stop whining. The update was not bad, it just made people use Inepitude how A-Net meant people to use it in the first place. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 11:57, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::: couldnt have said it better myself, thanx Lann =P Majnore 14:35, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::::/agree, I always used Ineptitude as a surprise. If people want to prevent someone from attacking, I suggest ppl to go with pure blind. Me <3 Ineptitude all the way ^^ Big Bow 20:45, 8 February 2008 (UTC) If mesmers aren't supposed to ward people from using skills or attack, what's the point of skills like empathy, and diversion? :Those skills ARE to try to ward people off from trying to do something. However, with those you don't get NEARLY as drastic of a consequence for taking an action through them compared to what Ineptitude gives. And Ineptitude's old duration could literally keep people from attacking HALF of the time out of fear of both the damage AND the blind --Gimmethegepgun ::Heh, you definately get a drastic consequence for using a skill through diversion. I still like this skill, though I think BS deserves more of a nerf then this did. Mr IP 03:01, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::: Once again /agree Lost-Blue 03:03, 11 February 2008 (UTC)